chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Victoria Lewis
Victoria Gabrielle Lewis is a character used by Lowri in World 11: Villains. She is 34 years old. She possesses the abilities of Cloaking, Elementokinesis and Ability Manifestation. Appearance Victoria is average height, with a toned build and lightly tanned skin. Her hair is a dark brown and usually worn down, and it is naturally straight. Her eyes are a pale blue-green. She tends to dress quite simply and doesn't bother with makeup. Abilities Victoria's first ability is Cloaking. She quickly learned to use it to cloak many things, within days of her manifestation. She can use it to make herself and others invisible, and is currently doing this to hide her own survival and Zoe Landon's from LCP Corps. She can also cloak information, memories and abilities. She normally cloaks the ability itself to prevent others from detecting it and becoming suspicious. Victoria's second ability is Elementokinesis. She finds it easy to produce any of the 4 elements, but struggles more to control them, and even more still to undo their creation. Currently, she can only produce large quantities of water and fire, and can only occasionally access the earth aspect of her ability. With air, she can produce offensive gales and suffocate people by drawing away oxygen, as well as moving objects with the air. Her skill in moving the elements is fractional, and she has little subtlety with it. She will never become aware of some of the more subtle uses of the ability, such as using air to shield or to carry sound. Her third ability is Ability Manifestation. Victoria can make people manifest their abilities prematurely, using physical contact. She then makes them manifest additional abilities one at a time, and can stop the process by letting go of the person. A faint red glow appears around the skin when she uses this ability. She can also, to some extent, influence the type of ability the person manifests. For example, she made Robert Franklin manifest resurrection when he asked for her help in reviving Zoe Landon. Family *Mother - Amiee Lewis *Father - Lucas Lewis *Older sister - Kate Lewis *Younger sisters - Maria Lewis, Ellen Lewis History Victoria grew up in a small suburban village, but she moved to live in Manhattan when she was a student. After graduating, she applied to work with the CIA, but was refused a job because of her earlier political involvements. Instead, she found herself working for a series of private security companies. She was known to LCP Corps, having been a target of theirs temporarily after she manifested, and since Amelle Liraz knew of her, those resisting the group were also aware of her and her abilities. When Zoe Landon was killed, Victoria was contacted by Robert Franklin, asking her for help so that he could save Zoe. She used her third ability to make him manifest the ability of resurrection. LCP Corps learned of what she'd done and sent Luke Aaran to kill her, but Robert revived her too after he found out what had happened. Etymology Victoria is a Latin name meaning "conqueror" or "victory". Her middle name, Gabrielle, is a Hebrew name which means "God is my might". Her surname, Lewis, is a Germanic name meaning "fame and war". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.